


Summer Vibes

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, It's a really soft heart-warming fic, M/M, Summer Festival, attached art, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: “So, are we going or not ?” Akihiko was standing by the door since what seemed to be an eternity “You're not even putting on a yukata...”“No way, it doesn't suit me...”





	Summer Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'm already back with a cute short fic this time :D
> 
> I wrote this one thanks to the talented @jaemoticon. Her akiharu fanarts are amazingly sweets and deserve more love (check her art on Tumblr)  
This fic was inspired by that one: [PIC](https://jaemoticon.tumblr.com/post/187898275532/summer-festival-edit-this-art-somehow-got-a)

“So, are we going or not ?” Akihiko was standing by the door since what seemed to be like an eternity “You're not even putting on a yukata...”

“No way, it doesn't suit me...” Haruki's voice came from the bathroom “I'm almost done !”

“Be careful, you're almost spending as much time as a girl in there” Akihiko teased playfully. But the smirk on his face faded instantly when he saw Haruki coming out with a cute braid crowning his left side. It ended into a ponytail sliding lazily on his shoulder, a large wavy strand hanging from the opposite side of his head. Akihiko had to admit his hairstyles were as beautiful as ever since he started learning some tips at Harusame's salon.

“Sorry, I'm not used to do it myself" Haruki sighed, putting his shoes on "it's so complicated in front of a miroir...”

“It's damn cute” Akihiko blurted out.

“Ah ?” Haruki froze, pink colouring his cheeks.

The short-haired boy avoided his boyfriend's gaze and cleared his throat “L-let's go, we're late already !”

*

The light of the day was slowly fading away, painting the houses and buildings with orange and red hues. The air was warm and kids were playing loudly on the grass, by the river. Summer break was almost over and soon they would be back to class already.

“They didn't lit up the lanterns yet, we still have some free time for sight-seeing !” Haruki was already enjoying himself, looking all around with excitement. They were walking side by side, closely, in an alley full of various stands.

“Geh, it's pretty crowded already" Akihiko pouted beside him "that's why I wanted to be here sooner”

“Come on, don't spoil the fun” Haruki bumped his shoulder against him, smiling “l want to grab some takoyaki first... ah !” he spotted a food stand further ahead and ran to it, leaving Akihiko on the spot.

“Aaah wait !” he gasped before losing sight of Haruki in the sea of people.

Akihiko sighed in defeat, hand scratching his neck.

“If I could hold his hand...” he mumbled to himself.

*

“THERE YOU ARE !”

Haruki jolted, almost dropping his food upon the loud call. When he turned his head, he saw Akihiko trying to navigate through a group of grade school students, his yelling scaring a few of them on his way.

When he finally caught up to him, he bent over, his hand on Haruki's shoulder “Just... don't... disappear... on me... like this...” he managed to let out in a breathless voice.

“I'm sorry...” Haruki said with a small amused smile.

“I took one for you” he handed him one portion of takoyaki, as a treat, and tilted his head, grinning in advanced victory “Am I forgiven ?”

That was a little sly, but Haruki learned during all those little dating times how to use his innocent look against Akihiko. It was still embarassing for him to ressort to it though. But, so far, it always worked.

“Yeah... I guess you are...” Akihiko grumbled as he gestured to take the food “Thank you..”. His fingers brushed Haruki's on the way, making a faint blush spread on his face, but he hid it by taking a mouthful of takoyaki.

Haruki watched him with amusement “So, does it raise your spirits ?”

“S'not bad” Akihiko licked the remaining food off his fingers “But I think meat is always better than seafood”

Haruki rolled his eyes “You spoiled kid”

“I'm still in full growth you know”

“Yeah right, I don't see where”

Akihiko got closer to him and whispered in a thick low voice “Guess you're not staring enough then”

Then he watched with delight Haruki going through all shades of red. Sweet little revenge.

“That's !... I'm !...” he stammered, a hand covering his face. He was a blushing mess and Akihiko fought the urge to hug him. But it wasn't really safe to impose him a public display of affection. Instead, he ruffled the top of Haruki's head – softly, to avoid messing up his hairdo – and looked straight into his eyes “I'm just teasing you, dummy”

“Huum...” Haruki finally relaxed under the fond gaze of his boyfriend – that thing was still hard to process for him too – and lifted his hand to pull at Akihiko's shirt near his hips, a smile stuck on his face “So, are we going to play a little or you're too afraid to loose ?”

Akihiko's eyes widened in surprise before laughing back “And who's the kid now ?”

*

“Here, there's still some space left by the river” Haruki pointed his finger toward the crowd of people already waiting for the firework display to begin.

“You're sure you don't want to watch it on your balcony ?”

“No way ! It's important to feel the whole festival mood”

Haruki laid the path, followed by Akihiko, his arms full of junk winned at various stands. They played at almost each game, scooping goldfishes and throwing rings.

Haruki lifted his head up with contentment, framing the sky with his fingers.

“Yes, it's the perfect spot !” he turned his head to Akihiko “What do you think ?”

“I'm good with it" he shook his head left and right, but clear spots where indeed nowhere to be found "It's not very intimate, though”

Haruki felt a little guilty. He knew Akihiko wasn't at ease in crammed places. Maybe he was pushing himself to not look annoyed to spare Haruki's feelings. He should have considered his opinion. After all, Akihiko proved to be able to change for him so he had to do his part too.

“Hey” his train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on his head. Akihiko was staring at him, concerned “What are you thinking about with this scowl ?”

“Ah... Nothing...” Haruki played nervously with his bag's strap. He couldn't find the right words.

A tremendous noise followed by a flash of color lights suddenly broke the silence. In an instant, several multicolor fireworks bloomed in the sky. The public around them where making excited noises and gazed at the show, overjoyed.

“Wooah, I can feel the rumble from head to toes !” Akihiko cried to cover the sound. He leaned against Haruki's side, thrilled “You were right, it's far better from here”

Haruki felt his whole body going warm. He was relieved by Akihiko's happiness. He wasn't always easy to understand. He had composure, unlike him. But their differences weren't making them back off. They were still learning about each other's expectation of love, taking it slow.

“Akihiko”

“Umh ?”

“Thanks for being here”

Akihiko stiffened at the words. He wasn't sure how to process that. He still didn't know if he was worthy enough. He felt gifted almost everyday.

“I should be the one thanking you there...” he whispered, too low for Haruki to heard. He smiled to himself, enjoying the moment.

The fireworks reached its grand finale in an explosion of giant flowers under the public ovation.

Eventually, silence came back and people started to spread up.

Akihiko gave all his trophies to some kids and they took the main road, heading for home. The path was lighted by lanterns hanging by the streets and in front of stands.

When the couple almost reached the festival entrance, a group of high schoolers made so much of a ruckus that one of them almost bumped abruptly into Haruki.

“Be careful” Akihiko took his hand and pulled him by his side by reflex.

Haruki stared at their linked palms, cheeks burning “Ah... thanks...”

The other boy followed his insistent stare before realizing.

“I'm sorry !” he let go in a rush, embarassed. He felt stupid to have crossed a line.

But then, something warm brushed against his fingers. To his surprise, Haruki had slipped his hand back into Akihiko's.

“It will be more convenient like that, right ?” he whispered proudly, their fingers interwined as they resumed their walk. Bliss radiated from his face and Akihiko was about to melt in a puddle of glee.

“And, what about the public image ?” he inquired, his thumb already rubbing small circles against Haruki's hand.

“Uhmm, I'm sure no one's looking” he assured him, looking back in front.

Akihiko felt his face warming up again. He turned his head to the side, his free hand covering his lower-face. He didn't want to admit it, but Haruki pulled his strings unconsiously, cracking the mask. But it wasn't harsh. His love was kind, gentle. It suited Haruki's personnality.

“When we get back, let's watch a movie and...” he felt the blush spreading across his entire face ”I want to cuddle a bit” he confessed.

He heard Haruki giggling by his side “Only if I'm the one picking the movie”

Akihiko squeezed his hand “Deal”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it !  
I'll probably switch to the angst side for the next work (not too much).  
My vacations are coming to an end and I may slow down a bit but I'm really grateful for your feedbacks, since I'm kind of new here, it really lights up my world !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
